Fairy Tail: The Swordsman
by gardleira
Summary: What's mightier? Weapons or magic? Nathan is a combination of both. Follow his journey in Fairy tail going from episode 1 til the end. (On Hold)
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

Out on the borders of the port town of Hargeon a young man was standing. A red ripped cloak resting on his back covering a massive sword holstered in a light brown holster. His hair as blue as the sea, swiped high up to the left and was spiky as a. A red headband right under the hair keeping it upwards. His arm being protected by steel gauntlets and his legs by steel boots. His chest covered in a gray chestplate. Under the armor wearing a t-shirt that was ripped at the shoulders. His eyes as blue as his hair and his brows thin and long. His skin was white as any other human being and his face thin. That man is a wizard for hire (Kinda like a mercenary). His name is Nathan Ignar.

Nathan is walking on a road that leads to the town. ("I shouldn't have done that job. All that work and all that geezer paid me was 20 000 jewels. Where's the challenge in being a wizard for hire if there is just small jobs on the market") Nathan was a man who searched for challenges across all of Fiore. But he wasn't exactly famous in the freelancer network so the only offers he get are low paying and easy jobs. ("Bah! Maybe I should just quit this stupid job and join some lame ass guild") Nathan wasn't exactly a rule follower. Wherever he would find a rule he would break it by the end of the day. This attitude resulted in him being kicked out of several guilds. ("Well maybe I find some work here. I even heard that some Fairy Tail bigshot is in town. I can't wait to show that guy who's better") Nathan continued to walk into town.

Some time later Nathan was sitting in the corner of a tavern. He had been there for an hour and he was getting desperate. He even put a giant sign in front of him telling he is a wizard for hire. A man with a moon on top of his head looking like he worked there came to Nathan with a angry look. "Oh hey! Can you send me a bottle of wine" Nathan asked without having a clue.

"No! All you've done for this past hour is just sit there and drink beer and wine and to top it all of that sign is standing in the way of my employees!" "Well it's the only way I can get work around here." "Look kiddo! Either you take down that giant sign or pay up and get lost!" Nathan slammed his hand on the table leaving money on the table. He was pressuring a blood vein at the right part of his forehead. Nathan grabbed the sign and started to walk out of the tavern. (Next time I'm looking for work I think go and sit in the streets.) Nathan walked out on the streets in the glaring sun. (Maybe I should just swallow my pride and behave and join a guild. At least I can get some work done there.)

Without warning a bunch of girls ran over Nathan. They didn't stop or anything they just ran in that one direction. Nathan was squirming on the ground full of shoe marks on his back. "Owwww…. Geez what's going on?" Nathan stood up and looked at where the commotion was. It was a ton of girls just standing around there making a commotion. "Oh why should I care? I'm jus leaving." Nathan walked away until one girl ran by screaming. "IS IT REALLY HIM!? THE GREAT SALAMANDER FROM FAIRY TAIL IS HERE!" Nathan stopped dead in his tracks. "(The bigshot showed himself huh)" Nathan was ready for what was coming but it wasn't exactly the right time to do it. "But with all these girls in the way I can barely get to him or either fight him." Nathan isn't exactly one to fight in small crowded spaces. ("Nah he isn't going to leave the town yet, I have lots of time to prepare.") Nathan just walked away from the crowded plaza.

* * *

A growling stomach could be heard from the distance. The sky was black and the sun was down. Nathan was not very happy. First of all he spent all the money he earned on a piece of armor that turned to dust when he touched it. Second he is really hungry. "I should have known something was off by that price. 15 000 jewels for a fine unbreakable steel helmet was maybe a bit too cheap." Groooowl….. The stomach growled intense. ("Maybe I shouldn't have bought all those drinks at the tavern. Just think of what I could eat for all that money, salmon, steak or even chicken!") Grooooowwwl….. ("Uggggghhh…. Just thinking about food makes me hungry") Nathan's face was in pain. He had his mouth down and his eyes closed making a gloomy face.

Nathan tried to think of a way to get his focus off his appetite by looking at the sea. He noticed a boat slowly sailing away. Nathan heard some girls behind him talking. "Is that's salamander's boat?" "Yes it is. I hear he is having a party with many other girls invited." "Aww why didn't I hear of this" ("Oh crap! I totally forgot about him!") Nathan completely freaked out. "Aww man how am I going to challenge him now?" Nathan thought and thought about a way to get his way to challenge him. Suddenly it hit him. "Oh wait I know I just get to him!" He said pointing his index finger up while having a lightened up face. Nathan walked a few steps back and then proceeded to sprint.

Nathan almost seemed like he flew in the air once he took off. He landed on a rooftop. He didn't stop for a second immediately after that he jumped to another and another until he was at the beach. Once there he continued to run even after there was no ground to run on. He ran on the water screaming the following words while cranking a big smile. "Here I come bigshot!". It wasn't exactly long until he was at the boat."(Hey maybe I do the surprise entrance crashing through the roof! Yeah that's a good way to get his attention.)" Nathan jumped has high as he could leaving a big water wave behind him. He targeted the boat and then proceeded to hit it. Nathan crashed through the ceiling and landed into a room filled with people that was either bald had a scar or was generally looking like a bad guy. And then there was a pink haired guy who looked like he's going to puke.

The men was standing around looking curiously at Nathan. "Okay which one of you is that fairy tail bigshot salamander!" No one answered they just nervously stared at Nathan. Nathan then notices the pink haired guy. "What's up with this guy?" Nathan said while he while he had a sweat drop expression. "Back to business, who's the salamander here!" One man stepped forward wearing a purple cape while looking like a total douchebag. "Oh yes that would be me." Nathan looked at him closely. He looked at every angle he could find.

"Well this is disappointing, it's just another poser." Nathan said as he let out a sigh of disappointment. "What!? How dare you mock me." The fake salamander shot a purple fireball right at him. Right when it looked like it was going to hit it spilt into 2 halves. The halves then hit the walls. "How is that possible? He cut right through it." The fake salamander said while looking very worried.

Nathan was holding a sword that was so shiny the blade was almost as white as the snow. The crosshilt was bowed towards the sword making it look like a quarter moon. The grip was wrapped around in brown leather and the crosshilt was colored in gold. The pommel was a green emerald that was almost glued on the sword. Nathan sheathed his sword and said the following.

"Listen here poser! I could recognize one of you by a mile! If you can't be much of challenge I'm leaving!" Nathan shouted in a annoyed tone. As Nathan was preparing to leave the boat suddenly a big wave came crashing in on the boat. The wave engulfed the boat making swallowing people in whirlpools quicker than you could imagine. It sucked up everyone that was on the boat and smashed the boat into the beach.

"Who made the sea angry?" Nathan muttered to himself while placing a hand on his head. He was inside the wreckage and was looking up at a hole in the ceiling. "(Alright first thing find out who launched the ship into the beach and give them a lesson, second get some food and third get out of here.)" Nathan jumped up to the hole and out into the town. To his surprise that faker was battling someone. "(Guess it's not only me who want a bone to pick with that poser)"

There were flames almost everywhere in the town. The ones causing it was that poser and a guy that seemed a little familiar. "(Hold on a second isn't that the pink haired guy from the boat!? And he's casting fire like a wizard! Who's is that guy?)" The poser fired of a giant ball of fire and it went directly at the pinky haired. The ball hit but he held like it was nothing and then proceeded to eat it. "(What the!?)" Nathan was shocked by this sight. Never has he ever seen a man eat fire. Just who was that guy? Once he ate the flame he jumped and incredible length and shouted a sentence.

His hand burst into flames and then smashed the poser hard into the ground. "(Amazing! Such power, there is no doubt he's the real salamander.)" The pure destructiveness of the fight was amazing. He beat him without even hardly having to break a sweat. But he destroyed the whole town. But it also made something in Nathan's mind set up. "(Incredible! If this is the power of one wizard in fairy tail I fear to think how the others would be.)" Nathan was sold at this incredible display of power. "(If I have to join a guild to make a living I already know which one I will chose!)" Nathan jumped of the boat and proceeded to run out of town. "Fairy tail here I come!" He yelled as he let off a big grin.


	2. Chapter 2:Mount Hakabe

"Huh would you look at that." Nathan was standing in front of the massive guild hall of the guild fairy tail. He was holding a duffel bag leaning on the left shoulder. "Oh man I can't wait to see how it's like! It's probably filled with wizards that can destroy cities. I can't wait to fight them!" Nathan said in a exiting tone. His eyes was sparkling in excitement and the mouth letting off a smile. "All the bigshots are in there, well let's see if their powers are as they say." Nathan pushed the door open to be welcomed into a full on guild brawl. It was complete chaos. Spells were casted everywhere, those who had a weapon used it on others and if they neither they used their fists. "Ahhh… this is paradise." Nathan cracked his knuckles and jumped right into the conflict. He just used his fist not wanting to cut of someone's limb and he was doing a good job. Punching man after man, woman after woman. It was a fighting paradise.

This all came to stop when a big scary shadowy creature yelled angrily. "WOULD YOU FOOLS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN!" Nathan had never seen anything like it. You could feel the might of that thing by just looking at it. Everyone froze including Nathan when this shadowy thing appeared. This thing could be mightier than all the monsters and humans Nathan has fought combined. The shadowy figure smashed one of the guild members by stepping on him and that member was bit familiar. "(Wasn't that the guy who destroyed an entire town? That giant just stepped on him and it's over.)" "Seems we some new recruits." The giant said. The giant started to shrink and unleashed a strong wind while doing so. Soon he wasn't a big scary shadowy giant he was a small old man.

Nathan felt a surge of disappointment inside him swirling inside him. The old man jumped up on the podium and started to yell at them for destroying another town. Until he destroyed the papers in a flame and starting to do a motivating speech. "(Ah can only guess what's coming now. Make lesson in something, check. Strong something, check. Motivating part, check. Calling themselves the winning side or nr 1 double check!)" Nathan have heard motivating speeches millions of times already. But he gotta admit that was one good speech.

* * *

Nathan was sitting in at a table alone drinking beer from a wooden mug. He had been stamped into the guild and he was actually surprised to see how easy it was to join a top guild. No regulations, no trials just ask. His stamp was on the right side of his neck and it was colored black. Suddenly he heard something that catches his attention. A kid asking for help for a lost parent. Nathan looked into the mug he was holding while having a grim look on his face. He looked as the kid ran away in tears showing affection for his own parent. Nathan knew already what he was going to do. He left the table and left the guild without getting spotted.

Nathan is no excluder to have suffered loss. Whenever he sees a kid who has lost a parent he does whatever he can to cheer that kid up even if he's short on money. Even if he can't replace the person or make them alive he helps. He would never want someone else to suffer for a lost loving family member. Nathan found a ride as quick as he could.

* * *

Nathan had arrived at mount hakabe with an angry farmer chasing him for getting no payment. Since Nathan managed to outrun him and hide in the snow until he's sure it's safe. He have watch himself from now on. "Phew! That was close." Nathan said with relief. "Now where to start? Mount hakabe has most likely some vulcans lurking around so maybe I should check some caves." Nathan brushed off the snow he had gotten on his armor and shoulders and started to move upwards. The snow was blowing harsh at Nathan. He walked on and on until he came to a cave near the summit. "Sure knows how to hide in the wilds." Nathan walked into the cave where he could hear the sounds of someone screaming and an ape shouting woman in a dumb voice.

Nathan's reaction to this was sprinting. He ran as fast as he could and prepared a fist aiming for whatever looked big and dumb. The next second Nathan's right gauntlet was planted into a vulcan's face. The vulcan flew away like a rocket hitting the wall. "Okay one down! Bring the rest!" The silence that followed answered the question. "Just one?" Nathan said in disappointment. But the vulcan wasn't the only one in the cave. There was a blonde girl rolled in a carpet looking relieved. "So you're the kid's mother?" "Mother!? Do I look like grandma to you?" The girl shouted furiously. The girl gave an angry look until she noticed something on Nathan's neck. "Wait you're from fairy tail!?" She said in a surprised tone. Nathan looked at the girl and noticed the pink mark on her hand. "I could say the same about you useless bimbo." Nathan muttered to himself. Nathan have had some female teammates in his past work that were just some useless baggage sucking you dry of supplies.

The vulcan was smashed into the wall and had scratches and bruises. He stood up from the crater he had left behind by the collision. The vulcan was angry, giving an angry look and showing teeth. The blonde girl was a little frightened by this. "Gah.. Stupid vulcan." Nathan moaned. "Tell you what. I give you a chance to tell me where you've hidden the parent and I let you keep your head." Nathan had been here for a few minutes and he already had a headache. "Aren't you jumping to conclusions?" The girl said in an overwhelmed tune. The vulcan calmed down and pointed towards a hole and looked exited. "See the monkey isn't that dumb." Nathan started to walk towards the hole and looked out. To his surprise it was just some kind of viewing point. Before Nathan could react he was pushed out of the hole with a grinning monkey behind him. Nathan fell down and down until he pulled out his sword and stabbed it into the mountain. The sword couldn't stop him completely so he slid down until he came to a complete stop.

Nathan wasn't very happy. His brows looking menacing, his mouth bowing down and his eyes filled with fury. "YOU HEAR ME YOU STUPID MONKEY! ONCE I GET UP THERE YOUR HEAD IS GOING TO BE ON A PLATTER!" Nathan shouted in pure rage. Nathan started to climb up using his sword as support. He continued to do this until he was back at the hole. The anger in his eyes could be seen as if a volcano was erupting. To his surprise the vulcan was smashed into the wall and was slightly dazed and in front of the vulcan was a certain pink haired guy and that girl from before. "You've got to be kidding me!" Nathan was furious. First the monkey pushed him out of the cave making him look like a dumbass and now some pink haired punk is taking his target. The day was just getting worse and worse. The pink haired guy turned around to see where the shouting was coming from. "Hey do you know where I can find Macao?" Nathan was confused letting off a question mark expression. "Macao? Who the heck is that?" Nathan said back while climbing in through the hole. "You know my friend this monkey kidnapped." The pink idiot said. "Look I don' care about it now, all I want to do now is destroy because you stole MY TARGET! And for that I'm going to make you wish you never sat your foot on this mountain!" Nathan said in an angry tone. "Oh yeah bring it on!" The pink guy said while letting off a smile. He slammed his fists together making a fiery magic circle. Nathan responded by pulling out his sword and focusing all his attention on the pink idiot. "Wait Natsu he's from Fairy tail!" The girl shouted. The pink haired guy immediately stopped dead in his tracks of launching a magic attack.

"Fairy tail! Oh then nice to meet ya, the name Natsu." The pink idiot said while letting off a grin. Nathan suddenly came to realization. "(No way… THIS is the guy from Hargeon!? Such strength wasted on a naive idiot.)" Nathan was severely disappointed with what he just found out but still he had a mission to accomplish. "Anyways maybe we should find this Macao before we introduce each other, who knows what that Vulcan could have done to him." Nathan said calmly. Just as Nathan said that there was a yellow bright light coming behind the blonde girl and Natsu. The light blinded Nathan so he could not see. When it stopped the Vulcan wasn't there anymore but instead a man in his mid-forties if Nathan had to guess and he was seriously injured. Then Natsu said out a surprising sentence. "Macao!?" This is the parent Nathan was looking and the had just made his day a whole lot worse. "Are you telling me your friend was this big perverted monkey this whole time?" The blonde girl shouted in a very shocked way. "He looks really bad. Hold on I think I have some herbs and bandages that can help." Nathan pulled out a small pouch, opening it up and treating Macao.

The girl found forth the blanket she had on earlier and laid it on the ground. Macao was dragged by Natsu and Nathan and laid down on the blanket. "I think he's gonna make it." Nathan said relieved. "You mean it?" Natsu said in a joyous tone. The blonde girl smiled as well with the exception of Nathan having a bored expression. "I've done my share here. You guys bring him home." "Hey! What's the big idea? First you patch him up and now you're leaving!?" Natsu said angrily while pressuring a fist. "I've done what I can and you guys seem to know him, so I let both of you drag him back to the guild." Nathan said while having that same look from before. He left without looking behind him but he could a small hissing noise as if ice was melting.

He climbed down and down until he was back where Nathan started to meet an unpleasant surprise. It was the farmer out of breath. "*GASP* There you are you punk! *GASP* Thanks to you I have to run all around this mountain to find you! *GASP* Lucky for me I found a flying blue cat to sell to some rich idiot, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you off the hook you cheapskate! *GASP*" Nathan was in for it now. He didn't have a single jewel so he did the only thing he could. Run. He ran past the fat farmer at an incredible speed and bumped into his wagon in the process. It fell down a deep ravine and knocked around some stuff in there. He could see a small blue figure floating away down in the ravine. Nathan had a sweat drop expression and looked carefully behind him. The farmer was blowing steam out of nose and ears and showed teeth like a growling dog. Nathan said nothing and started to run towards the guild hall full speed looking frightened.

* * *

"Well that was embarrassing." Nathan was walking in the streets of Magnolia trying to stay clear of the crowded areas in case of that farmer showing up again. He let out a sigh and the stomach growled. "I could have been eating some food right now if I just took a job." Nathan said in a depressed matter. No matter how bad he had it he could live knowing he had helped a kid with getting a loved one back. Nathan wished he could see the smile on that kid's lips. He saw the farmer up ahead furious as ever looking around in that crowded area. Nathan ran into some alleys to hide himself from the wrath of the farmer. He came to the alleyway where he could hear a shout that was awfully familiar to a certain pink idiot from the mountain. Nathan looked at the corner it came from and took a peek to see what was there. He saw the duo from the mountain carrying macao and the kid from the guild smiling and shedding some happy tears. Nathan could feel the happiness coming from him. Nathan let off a smile and walked away slowly thinking about the day he just had.

"(I may have made no money but I made something else that's worth ten times more than jewels. A happy face. The Fairy tailers aren't as bad as I thought. They help each other like a family and has an attitude that keeps me on my toes. I'm glad I came here and I can't wait for later.)" Nathan thought to himself letting a big smile walking towards the guild hall.


	3. Chapter 3:Everlue

At a small road somewhere near the town of Shirotsume Nathan was walking carrying a huge fish on his back about the size of a 2 minivans. He was grinning from ear to ear and laughing about what he was going to do with the reward. "I can't believe some sucker would pay me 100 000 jewels just to catch a huge fish. HA HA! With my strength gauntlets I could carry this with one finger and I wouldn't even break a sweat!" What magic Nathan uses is some sort of enchantment magic on his armor and his sword. His boots has an enchantment that can make him run faster than the wind and his gauntlets has a strength enchantment that can make him lift entire castles at ease. His chestplate is enchanted with the ability to make his armor lighter than a feather. But the sword is the most special enchantment. It can cut right through magic and it's the only one of its kind. No man could make such a powerful enchantment without going through a black magic book. And as an extra enchantment items does never break or rust. But the only downside is that you need an ungodly amount of lacrima to make just one piece of equipment. So that's why Nathan doesn't wear full body armor.

Nathan was just in front of Shirotsume not looking until he heard a little bang in the distance. He looked to see what was going on and he saw a big smoke ball coming from a big house long inside the village. "Oh boy a guy who makes that much destruction got to be very powerful." Nathan said with excitement. He knew already that he was going to fight that person the second he saw what he did. "Let's get to it!" Nathan was preparing to run at lighting speed but then he remembered the fish. "Oh dammit! Where am I going to hide this dammed fish then?" Nathan looked at his only possibility and threw it in the bushes. "All right. This guy is going to get his butt kicked" Nathan said in excitement. He started to run towards the big house in such speed it was almost impossible for anyone to see him.

It wasn't long until he was standing inside the big house and on closer look it was decimated. It was burned on multiple sides and the windows were in shatters. Nathan ignored this and just ran inside to be pleased with an unpleasant sight. It was that idiot Natsu and behind him was 2 burned guys. "(You've got to be kidding me! This guy again!?)" Nathan wasn't pleased to see him again. The destructive power he holds shouldn't be on the hands of an idiot. "Oh it's you again." Natsu said with exactly the same tone he took to him. "Okay what are you doing here firebreath and who are those people?" Nathan said calmly while pointing at the burned guys. "These guys stopped me from finding Lucy and I kinda overdid it" Natsu said in a naïve tune. "You don't say." Nathan said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "I'm leaving. There is nothing here but your wooden head." "HEY! You called me stupid!" Natsu said in an angry tune. "So what if I did? You are one big idiot and everyone knows it!" Nathan said in pure annoyance. The continued to bicker and argue with nasty stares and words until a big hulk of a woman stood up from the floor.

"Hey she getting away!" Natsu said and started to charge at the hulk and so did Nathan without a second thought. They stuck to the hulking woman and she did something Nathan didn't expect. They teleported. He was in a dark space unable to breathe or speak. He had never encountered something like this. If he was going to die he was going to scold that pink furbrain with his last breath. But then they weren't in that dark space, they were in the sewers with a smug looking man having douchebag written all over him. The blonde girl from the mountain was there as well, a blue derpy cat and a hairdresser looking like a giant dork. Nathan clinched on to that woman giant leg and Natsu holding her white shirt. The shock was still settling in as he fell down on the ground unconscious for a while.

The next thing he knows he wakes up to a sight of a bald douchebag and the duo of an idiot and a female. "Argh, what happened?" Nathan said while placing his hand on his head. "We won that's what!" Natsu said while grinning. "Hey aren't you a bit familiar?" The blonde girl said. Out of the blue the building started to shake and the bricks started to tumble down. "Introductions later for now let's get the heck out of here!" Nathan said with intensity. They ran out of the sewers and out of the falling mansion until they was standing right in front the mansion. It was in the last minute as they got out the building started to crumble down into the ground. For the most the girl was shocked and that pink oaf was letting of an idiotic smile. "I like your style, going out with a bang!" He said to the blonde girl. "But weren't we supposed to not destroy stuff?" The derpy cat said. "I hope I don't get blamed for this." The girl said in astonishment. "Can't blame you. Nobody would want to clean up this rubble." Nathan said back to the girl. They started to walk away from the rubble and Nathan followed them.

* * *

A sad backstory and some plot twists later…..

"Unbelievable. Who in their right minds would turn down 2 million jewels." The girl said depressed while looking depressed. "That is the nature of an oaf and an idiot. Besides they weren't even that rich it would be wrong to ask for money when you have seen how they lived." Nathan said calmly while carrying the fish on his right shoulder. "It's true Lucy, you gotta think about Fairy Tail's reputation." Natsu said while walking the road without noticing what Nathan said about the words that describes an idiot. "Aye" (Do I even need to write who says this?) "But we got the job done and now we're walking home." The girl said. "It's not like it matters we would have taken the job either way." "Nice try greedy. You were thinking of taking the money either way." Nathan said flatly. "Aye" "It's for my rent!" The girl shouted furiously.

Nathan thought about what happened inside that rented mansion. "(Can't believe that writer was a wizard. I would never have guessed the greatest gift to a family member was hidden in plain sight. It's quite wonderful to see a touching family moment)" A flash of a 30 year old woman just went by in Nathan's mind. "(No, I have move on. It is all in the past.)" They moved on until they stopped for the night and lit a fire. "Not one bite?" The cat said. "One bite and I cut your wings off and use them to decorate my cloak." Nathan said annoyed. "Awww…" The cat said disappointed. Later Natsu came back with some fishes and he put them on stakes and fried them on the fire. Nathan tends to stay away from foods a idiot have picked. Who knows what could be in it. Nathan caught the attention of the conversation between the girl and the firebrain. It was a question about how he knew it wasn't their house. To Nathan's surprise he answered that it didn't smell like their house. He was ready to plant his hand in his face.

He continued to listen in on the conversation and was a little surprised about that girl's hobbies. She was writing a novel. "(Explains how she figured out there was a spell on the thing. Must be a giant bookworm to find out those kind of facts about authors.)" She was embarrassed about the book and lacked total confidence in herself. It was kinda sad to hear it. Of course the mudbrain messed it up and said something that was not intended to be insulting but was anyway. Nathan had heard enough and wanted to say his share. "Well what's the point of writing a book if no one is going to read it?" "Well….." She was completely blank. "You must think of that author. If he didn't release the books who would? It's a process of wanting to be heard or noticed. I bet his books must have inspired tons of other authors. You want to be remembered in history right?" A silence came after the words was said. "You were right Happy this fish is delicious!" "Aye!" Nathan turned around to see what they was talking about to see them eating his giant fish. "MY FISH!" Nathan shouted in shock. "STOP EATING MY JOB YOU NUTJOBS!" Nathan charged at Natsu and the dumb cat with fury in his eyes.

* * *

Tomorrow morning, Nathan stuck around the trio despite the dumbskulls eating his fish and flushing 100 000 jewels down the drain for some dinner. "You sure it's the right way? We are currently walking through a swamp." Nathan asked "Happy says this is the right way home so then it is the right way home." "Have some faith I have a great sense of smell." The cat said. "It's dogs that have great noses and what's the smell l have to do with directions? She ask quite horribly" The giant clockwork said. Nathan decided to block out whatever they said for the next minutes until he heard some rattling in the bushes. Natsu charged into the bushes and Nathan was ready to follow but then he stopped as two figures jumped out of the bush. It was Natsu and some weird streaker. "What the hell!? Why is this guy in his underwear?" Nathan asked loudly. It was then he saw the blue fairy tail mark on his chest. "(Oh god is this another nutjob? I thought the #1 guild in Fiore would be full of respectable people but all I get is idiots who think they know magic.)" They landed on the ground and due to Nathan not even trying to pay attention, does not hear what they say. But from what the eyes could see they were worse than he thought. They were bickering like small children calling each other names and other things. He could only imagine if there were one other person in that guild that was not acting like a retarded manchild.

Some while later they was sitting at a cliff talking to each other. Nathan stayed out of it other than saying that the cat better catch a huge fish or else and swiped his finger over his own neck. By looking at the cat now it seems he has the shortest memory in the world because he fishes like it's nothing. "(I hope the furbrain does not forget what he owes me!)" Other than thinking menacing and angry thoughts he ignored the others until one of them mentioned the name Erza. He had heard rumors about that Erza and what she was like. The strongest female wizard in all of fairy tail, its damned impressive considering how many that was in that guild. He saw the faces of the duo of idiots and they were frightened. Nathan was a little surprised by this sight. If this woman can get these two to be this frightened, she has definitely earned Nathan's respect. He listened in to their conversation and what they proposed was just ridiculous. Kick down 3 mountains in one kick, preposterous! "3 mountains in one kick? Hah! I welcome the challenge!" "Fine by me but don't come crying to us once Erza's done with you" The streaker said. "But like i said before we should get back." "Crap! Let's get moving." Natsu said in fear. Suddenly a big wave of sand swallowed both Nathan and the others. "What the heck was that!?" Nathan shouted out. "Happy!" Natsu shouted out in worry.

Nathan was hiding in the bushes near the guys who kidnapped Happy. Nathan said he couldn't care less about the cat to the others but he wanted to kick those who made him get sand in his mouth in the ass. He was ready to jump out any movement and kick their asses when the two idiots and the girl arrived. "(Dammit! So close, oh well I get to watch this fun ass kicking without dropping a sweat.)" Nathan pulled out a beaker filled with popcorn. "(Oh this again? How do I even get these?)" Nathan thought with a puzzled look. It's kinda weird but when Nathan wants to relax he manages to get his hands on a beaker filled with popcorn. It's just comes into his hand out of thin air. He sits and watch as their asses gets kicked while he is grinning from ear to ear. "I always loved comedy shows" The others wasn't even putting up a fight. It was then he noticed the girl being threatened by a giant chicken thingy. Nathan let out a sigh and jumped right at chicken kicking it in the back of its head. The chicken flew away into woods by the force of that kick. The girl looked relived. "Thank me later." Nathan said arrogantly.

A little later the attackers were all tied together and Nathan was preparing to squeeze some info out of them. The girl was kneeling next to one of them and the idiots was arguing. "Lulla…" "Huh? What's lulla?" The girl asked. "Answer the lady's question or else!" Nathan said boldly while pulling out his sword. "Lulla….by" "Lullaby?" The streaker said. Out of the blue something attacked them. It was too fast for Nathan to see what it was. It came and went like it never as here. "What was that?" "Who was that?" The girl and Natsu said. "Whoever it was, it was one strong mage. I've never seen that kind of magic before." Nathan said calmly. "What could this mean?" Everyone was puzzled. What was the meaning behind this. Lullaby and so on. Whatever it was, it most certainly would come back to haunt them.

* * *

Author- Hey thanks for reading the third chapter of my fanfic! It is most appreciated that you want to know what happens further in the story. I would also appreciate any criticism or any reviews you may leave. Thank you for your time of reading this small message from me the author.


	4. Chapter 4:Eisenvald

Nathan was sitting at one of the tables in the guild, alone and chugging beer from a wooden mug. It was the usual noisy with a hint of madness. He was trying to wipe out the memory of the firehead and that cat so that he would get some sleep without cursing their names every few seconds. How he could only afford the beer and his lunch after he did some labor around the guild hall for girl Mirajane. It was the most embarrassing minutes of his whole life. Who in their right mind makes the employee wear a pink apron? He could still hear Natsu's laugh inside his head. It caused Nathan to frown. There's no way he's going to do that again, but he had no money due to the cat and firebreath eating his first job. "Ah screw, I can't hold grudges for that long. Besides I don't think I would ever need to work again with that guy." Nathan said reassuringly to himself. Now that he calmed down and drunk all of his beer, he was ready for a new job. Nathan stood up from his table and the walked to the request board.

Nathan looked thoroughly for a job that he could do without problem and quick. He saw a reasonable reward for killing a volcanic monster for 200 000 jewels. "(Could do that with my eyes closed.)" Nathan picked the job of the job request board and was preparing to leave when he stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't notice her but it was that girl from the mountain and the mansion standing there looking at the request board. He wanted to speak with her about what happened earlier with those weird guys in the forest.

"(Well here goes nothing.)" Nathan tapped on her shoulder and she turned around. "Oh hey it's you." She said. "What do you want?" "Nothing to important greedy. Just what happened earlier today?" "THE NAME'S LUCY!" She shouted furiously. "Oh so that's your name." Nathan said clueless. "You didn't even know my name?" "You never said it!" "Because you didn't ask!" They continued and continued to bicker until a certain waitress interrupted them. "Guys calm down! The master is away at conference and I'm a little busy around here." Nathan and Lucy stopped shouting at each other to see who it was. It was Mirajane. "Oh so the old master is at some conference?" Nathan asked. "That's right he's on a conference with the other guilds masters to talk about the state of things. It's like the magic council"

Of course Lucy had to ask about it. It went on and on about things he already knew. Blah blah Magic council punishing wizards blah blah government higher than wizards blah blah systems and more systems. Nathan couldn't let his ears hear this school lesson. He was about to sneak away when suddenly Natsu sneaked up on Lucy and Nathan. He scared Nathan a little but he couldn't say how much Lucy was scared. Natsu was laughing heavily. "Why do you always have to get in my way?" Nathan asked angrily. "Who are you to talk gray number 2!" Natsu said back in the same tone. "Gray what now?" Nathan asked like a pure idiot. "That would be me." Nathan recognized that voice. It was that streaker from earlier. "Geez you to? Are these meetings just a coincidence or are you just trying to make me angry?" "I don't think so or else Natsu is trying to meet me on purpose." Nathan couldn't say a single word back to disprove that fact. Out of the blue a guy comes bursting out of the guild hall doors. "We got bad news! It's Erza." A little mention of that name made everyone afraid like children being threaten. Even the morons of Natsu and that Gray is pissed scared. You could even hear her footsteps and they were scary as hell. "(Okay, I was wrong she is pretty scary)" Never have Nathan been so afraid for something he had never seen. The weak sounds of chattering could be heard all over the place.

Then she was standing in at the entrance and she wasn't as bad as he thought. What Nathan wasn't expecting was that she was wearing armor. "(Thought wizards didn't need armor.)" The lady stopped and put down the giant thing she was carrying. Nathan took one look at Natsu and that said how much they feared hear when she was around. Much sweat and a nervous smile and they acting like they don't hate each other's guts. The fear everyone in here shows means she is more respected than the old fool from yesterday. How in the world did he get the job? That old man couldn't keep order without having to give a cliché speech. Nathan had found newfound respect for that woman.

She put down the giant horn she was carrying and started to criticize everyone in the guild. It's almost like she is the guild master and not that old fool. "(She could keep the whole place in check just by being mentioned.)" Nathan had never seen such authority like any other. Still even if she was the guild master he wouldn't give a rat's ass about her. When she mentioned the duo of idiots they started to sweat even more. "(Geez, they don't even have a backbone to support on? What a bunch of wussies.)" But things she mentioned was more than interesting. She asked the nutjobs for help. Even if they are idiots, they are pretty strong. But if everyone fears the woman. Why would she need the help of those guys? There was something odd and Nathan knew exactly what it was. A powerful fight they tskes off with right under his nose. "(Oh no they don't! If those dumbasses are going to get the fight of the year, I won't be going to miss it!)" Nathan had already decided. Tomorrow he would come with them to fight this treat.

* * *

"Grrrr….." The two idiots were pissing Nathan off. "(They are out in public and they can't even keep the peace when they are 2 feet from each other.)" He was sitting on the bench next to Lucy and that cat. He could see that she's embarrassed and pretends to not know them. He could read people by how they are and by how they say things. The only reason he's here is for a challenge and he regrets it because of 2 numbskulls. "Hey, why are you here?" Nathan turned his head and noticed that Lucy looked at him with suspicious eyes. "Three words: One good fight." "Are you sure you're not related to Natsu?" "What kind of question is that?" Nathan asked angrily. "I'm just asking." An awkward silence came by. "The name Nathan." "Huh?" "I got your name you don't, now you got it and so shut up." She was quiet after Nathan said that. "Sorry I'm late, have you been waiting long?" Nathan turned his head and he was shocked by what he saw. It was Erza and behind her was a ton of luggage. "Are you serious!?" Nathan had to shout that out. Who in their right mind would bring the whole bedroom with them? He took a look at the bickering fools and they was as Nathan thought. Scared cats waiting to obey their master. "I think I saw you two at the guild yesterday." Nathan waited for Lucy to finish. He was actually surprised when Erza said Lucy beat a mercenary gorilla using only her pinky finger. But it's a lie and Nathan could see that by a mile. "The name's Nathan, joined recently and the only reason I'm here is to have a good fight." "Is that so? I think you would have enough of just Natsu." "Please, that idiot? I could take him on with both my arms tied behind my back." "You be surprised by what he could do." Seems like this Erza has her trust set in for that fool.

But what came next wasn't even shocking to Nathan. The dimwit required a rematch. "(Could be interesting, let's me see how strong Erza is.)" What was next was on the train to that dark guild headquarters. Nathan was set to go in the train with the rest of them when he noticed a little boy crying. Nathan approached him without thinking a thought. "Hey champ, what's wrong?" The boy looked at Nathan with surprise. "It's my parents. I lost my ticket back home and I can't get on the train. I don't think I will see them again." The boy continued to cry. "No worries little man, you can have my ticket!" Nathan said while smiling a big friendly smile. "You..you mean it? But what about you?" "Nah, I can get to my place a different way. But I think you can't." The boy began to smile. He then hugged Nathan. "Thank you mister!" Nathan felt the happiness he brought to the kid. Nathan handed him his ticket and he rushed aboard. Nathan looked at him with joy. "Saw what you did there Nathan." He turned around to see Erza standing behind him. "Good to see people sacrificing things to help other." "I have my own reasons. But for now let's just get to this guild now Erza." Erza went on in the train and Nathan jumped on top of it.

It was quite peaceful up on that train's roof. Peaceful, quiet and lively. Nathan hadn't experienced that since he met the pink furbrain inside the train. "Might as well stay here and think about the day." Nathan thought about all that's happened since he joined Fairy tail. It was actually surprising by what he had found inside the guild. Friendship, a family and a good way to work for money. It was a hidden paradise. And now he was going to fight alongside the guild's strongest. "There isn't much I know about them or much they know about me." All people have their own stories and their own suffering. Who knows what their stories are?" Nathan looked up at the blue sky. Suddenly a blast came from inside the wagon. "(What the…?" It was pretty confusing to why it would just happen here of all places. He wasn't surprised it was Natsu that was fighting it. "(Where are the others?)" It came to Nathan like lightning crashing into the ground. He lost track of time and went right by the train station. "(Damn it! Oh well better help Natsu.)" He saw Natsu fighting some kind of wizard. "Hey wait this is my fight!" Natsu shouted annoyed. "Well you don't seem like you can handle it firebreath!" "I could handle it without using any of my magic!" "That's a lie and you know it!" "Oh yeah!?" They continued to bicker and bicker unaware of the man behind them.

"Uh did you forget me Fairies?" the man asked with a sweat drop expression. "NOT NOW!" The duo of children shouted at the man. "Attention all passengers, our emergency stop was a false alarm. We will be departing again shortly." The message came from one of those annoying voice boxes. "Oh crap I gotta get out of here!" Nathan was surprised by what Natsu said right now. Why in the world would he run from a fight? "Hey firebreath why are you running away from this guy?" The train started to move and Natsu looked like he was about to puke. "Don't tell me you're motion sick, are you?" Nathan had seen these symptoms before on a job before he joined fairy tail. Some merc who didn't know where he was aiming. Natsu jumped right off the train. "Oh well one left." The man with the black hair said. "You really think you're that strong?" Nathan said back in a sour tone. "You don't get it do you? I'm from Isenvald and the wizards there could crush you with their hands tied behind their backs." "Big talk coming from the guy that took the guys in the forest. You really think you can say you're great when you don't even want to fight 4 wizards head on?" Nathan looked at him with anger in his face. "You're not even worth to fight." "Do you really think so scumbag? Or do you say that because you've got a cursed flute?" The man let off a wicked smile. "So you already know about lullaby." Nathan had done his research. "Lullaby…. Just a song could kill thousands." "You're right and soon it's in Erigor's hands!" Nathan could not believe such a guild could get their hands on such a powerful weapon. "I would suggest you hand it over before you hurt innocents." "Oh what are you going to do, fight me Fairy?" Nathan didn't hesitate. One second he was standing still. The next he had his sword drawn and was charging at the guy. He pulled up some shadows to protect him. Nathan cut right through it. "What the? How did you do that?" The man was shocked. "My sword can cut through any magic dark wizard. You don't stand a chance!" The man was looking at Nathan in shock.

"How…is that possible?" "Hard work and some minor enchantments." "No matter I can still beat you!" He fired of massive shadow projectiles at Nathan. He pulled out his sword and chopped every one of them. "Hand over Lullaby and I let you go unharmed." Nathan hid his disappointment. How weak Isenvald is beyond him. "Not gonna happen fairy! Eat this!" He made the shadows into hands ready to take Nathan by force. He chopped them all down in a second. "Don't you get it? You can't win!" The man was gone. "What the? Where did you hide you coward? Come forth and fight me!" Unknown to Nathan a giant creeping shadow was behind him. "Behind you." Nathan looked behind quick but it was too late. The shadow magic hit him faster than he thought. One second he was standing shouting, the next he was on the ground with back pains. The man was letting off a smug smirk "Oh so you like it cheap? I give you cheap!" Nathan charged at him at full speed. The shadows were under Nathan's feet. The shadow fired upwards knocking him right off the train. You could hear a surprised scream from half a mile away. Nathan fell harshly on the dirt ground while the train puffed away.

"Owww…." Nathan was full of scratches and blood was slowly flowing out of some. The impact from the landing had made small dirt swirl around in the air. "I guess I underestimated him." His sense of confidence was battered but not beaten. Nathan stood up from the ground. He looked at the train puffing away in the distance. "Just wait you smug bastard, I be back improved and smarter. Just you…." He was interrupted by a car crashing right into him. Nathan crashed yet again into the ground and it was more powerful than last time. A man in a white coat flew away as Nathan raised his head. "Hey watch where you are..." The words died in his mouth as he saw who was driving. It was Erza and she didn't look happy.

* * *

Author- Yeah if you take this cliffhanger as a serious offence I can explain what would happen in a few words. Nervous smile, angry ekspression, yelling from behind, quick explanation and a very angry Erza. Satisfied?


	5. Chapter 5:Eisenvald part 2

The car was driving insanely fast and Nathan didn't care at all. His right cheek was red as a ruby and the scratches was worse when Erza went all out on him. It was just 5 minutes and it could be less if Erza didn't decide to teach him a lesson. "Stupid woman" Nathan murmured to himself. He took a look around in that wagon going 100 mph. Natsu being on the floor completely drained of power and look like he could flush out a green goo at any moment and the cat trying to remember something. Nathan didn't give a damn about the rest. The girl can sit and watch out the window all she like. If a fight is coming she better hope her magical spirits can help or else she is done for. That hit was still stinging. If she can punch that he can understand why the others are afraid of Erza. Nathan could see it in the distance. A train station with smoke coming out of it. "(Got ya!)" Nathan thought with excitement. "Well see ya later guys." Nathan was already one foot out the window. "Wait! Don't do it you're going to fall…" Nathan jumped out without catching what Lucy said. He landed on his feet and proceeded to sprint. He went by the car like lighting while he catches their surprised expressions.

Nathan ran past the crowd that stood there wondering about what happened and into the train station. Nathan was ready to show that smug douchebag what he really was made of. Nathan let off a smug smile. He was going to beat the living hell out of him. He stopped and hid behind one of the pillars. He could see the entire Eisenvald guild force straight up ahead. "Easy pickings." Nathan had right hand on the hilt that was strapped on his back. But then he heard some footsteps. "(Huh?)" He saw three faces he didn't want to see. "(ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?)" Nathan thought while having a really shocked face. "(How did they get here so fast?)" Nathan had apparently ran so fast that he traveled a few minutes forth in time. Or that he goofed around for a few minutes give or take.

It wasn't long until he was spotted by the fairies so he revealed himself from the pillar. He didn't say a word only listening to what they had to say. Blah blah blah revenge blah blah blah sick bastard blah blah blah run away while leaving goons to kill them blah blah blah. "(Why do I keep seeing these things so often?)" Nathan always have Deja vu when he is one job to stop some plot. Nathan looked around himself to his surprise that Natsu and Gray were long gone. "Huh, where did the idiot's go?" Nathan asked idioticly. "HAVE YOU NO PAID ATTENCION?" An angry Erza yelled. Nathan jumped in fright. "Geez calm down will ya." "Why did you even come along if you just was going to, sit back and watch?" While they bickered the goons and Lucy was having a sweat drop expression. "Aren't they supposed to fight us?" One goon said to another. "I'm not sure." The goon answered. "Ah who cares, let's just attack the losers!" One goon shouted out. Some of the goons attackd with their magic on Nathan and Erza. Effortlessly Nathan chopped all of the projectiles in half. "How rude off you scumbags. We was just having a little tense discussion." Nathan said with a hint of annoyance. "It didn't look like it if you ask me." The cat said. "Shut it cat." Nathan said with the same tone.

"Let's do this." Erza managed to use magic Nathan had never seen before. She managed to get a sword out of thin air. "What the?" Nathan said in shock. She uttered a threat to the men but they didn't listen. The next seconds they are lying on the ground. "(Such speed! She swings as fast as me.)" The men who attacked didn't stand a chance. Then she changed it to a spear. "(How does she do that?)" Nathan had a shocked expression with a hint of awe. More and more and she just changes it it. And then he heard what magic it was called. Requip. He heard the cat and Lucy mention it. "Okay explain what requip is cat."

* * *

One short explanation later…

* * *

"She keeps them in another dimension?" Nathan asked idiotically "That's right!" The cat answered. "But you have seen nothing yet." Nathan wondered by what the cat meant by that. "Oh well time for me to get warmed up." Nathan said arrogantly. "Same here." Lucy said as well. "Why do you two have to steal the spotlight from her?" The cat said disappointed. Nathan charged at one of the Eisenvald goons. Before he could even draw their weapon or cast his magic he was down on the ground from on swipe from the sword. "Geez. I thought you would give some challenge." Nathan said disappointed. "Oh you think you're tough?" A goon said while charging with others. "Take this!" Some of the goon's shouted. "Yawn….." Nathan jumped right up to the goon's surprise. "Where did he go?" One of the goons shouted out. "Look up you idiots!" The voice came from above. The goons looked up surprised. Nathan charged at them and landed harshly. A shockwave made the goons jump up in the air. Nathan let of a smug smile and swiped every last one of them. The next second they were all laying on the floor unconscious. "As I said. Yawn…" Nathan came for a challenge and he got disappointment. He noticed Lucy had a man right beside her looking exactly like the weirdo in the sewers.

"What the heck is that?" Nathan was looking at the weirdo with shock in his face. "It's one of my celestial spirits. Pretty cool or what?" Well this was a surprise to Nathan. He didn't think she of all people would be one to summon a zodiak spirit. But one thing was bothering him. "Then why does it look like a weirdo?" That comment was not the smartest. "Hey! My spirits are not weird!" Lucy shouted angry. "Baby, you want me to give him a haircut?" The weirdo asked. "Yes get him!" The weird crab guy charged at Nathan quite fast. Nathan dodged his attacks but it wasn't easy. Snip. A little strand of blue hair fell slowly to the ground. And the attacks continued. "Okay this is getting tiring." Nathan said while breathing hard. He dodged one attack and swiped the weirdo's stomach. But blood didn't spill. Instead he was fading away in yellow sparkles. "Weird…." And then the crab man was completely gone.

"You got some nerve you busty bimbo! That spirit of yours ruined my hair!" Nathan shouted angry. "Bimbo!?" The words was like an anvil smashing her. "Well you could use the haircut!" She shouted angrily. "I spent half a year growing this thick hair and you want to remove it? You can forget it!" "Fine!" The two bickering wizards turned their heads away from each other in disgust. Nathan slightly turned his head to see Erza ready to take on lots of goons. "(Wonder how she's going to take them out?)" Nathan thought to himself. He thought of her with two giant hammers smashing every one of them. An exited smile found place on Nathan's lips. But that was not how it happened. A bright light engulfed Erza. Nathan looked in awe of what was happening. Her armor was disappearing and he could hear the weird sound of a steam train. The result was fascinating. An armor that was hugely detailed. An armor for an angel. The goons were aroused by the sight of it. Heck even Lucy was looking at her with weird eyes. But the most impressive was the attack. She summoned more swords than Nathan could count and used them to her advantage. A chainsaw that cut through them. Once she was done it was just two standing.

Nathan's jaw was touching concrete. "How…..can she…." Nathan looked at her with the same awe and shock while his jaw was extended to reach his feet. The last goon took his wits and ran in fear. "I would imagine he is going to look for Erigor. You two should follow him." "Who us?" Lucy and Nathan said like dopes. "JUST DO IT!" She said angrily. Lucy ran off quicker than Nathan's speed boots could do. "And you too." Erza said menacingly. Nathan grabbed his jaw and ran for it, leaving Erza far, very far behind.

* * *

He ran and ran until he was breathing heavily. "*Huff* I can see *Puff* why they are so afraid of her *Huff*" Nathan had never seen so much strength. And he was calling them wussies some hours ago and now he is as afraid as them. "Back to the point at hand. I got a little bone to pick with that shadow magic user. Where is he?" Nathan wandered around in the corridors of the train station looking for the damned shadow wizard.

"SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" It's been a while and Nathan can't find anyone in this maze. It's a wonder that the people that come here reach their trains. And then suddenly explosions came to Nathan's ears. "AHA! Now if I can find that firebrain, that wizard will not be far behind." Nathan said happily. He ran to the source of the explosion. To his surprise the explosion's wasn't because of a fight. It was because the firebrain didn't want to open doors. "HEY YOU IDIOT!" Nathan shouted furiously. "What? Oh it's you." Nathan looked around. Walls were smashed, doors were unopened and there is no shadow wizard to punch. "Ever heard of a door you nutjob?" Nathan asked annoyed. "I don't have time for that! I have to find Erigor!" Natsu shouted angrily. "Oh so you expect that he will be hiding. Please! That wizard is just as ruthless as I remember him. He crush you under his boots." That comment surprised Natsu. "You worked with him!?" "It's not what you think dimwit! It was a year ago. I helped that psycho on a payment that was not even worth the risk of that job." Nathan said annoyed. "Oh yeah what job was it?" Natsu said impatiently. "Lullaby." Before Natsu could say something about it, a little sneaky wizard got the jump on them. A shadow attack that slammed both Natsu and Nathan into the wall.

"Well if it isn't two fairy tail insects." The wizard said smugly. Nathan supported his head and stood up. "Cheap shot you coward." Just as Nathan said that Natsu stood up from the crates he smashed into and the sight was ridiculous. Nathan was struggling to keep the laugh inside. Thankfully that wizard said it for him. "Oh you're back for another beatdown?" The wizard said mockingly to Nathan. Natsu began to laugh. "You lost to Nage? HA HA HA!" Nathan pressured a blood vein on his forehead. "You did that one on purpose!" The wizard shouted furious. "Last time I was going easy on you. This time you're going to wish you never met me." Nathan said confidently. "Nice try you insect. I already got you both figured out. You cut through my attacks like butter and you eat fire to increase your power. I figured out both of your big tricks." "A man has his secrets." Nathan said with a confident smile. Nathan drew his sword. The big firebrain sat his head on fire. "I don't have time for this! Tell me where Erigor is!" "You must be in such a hurry since you don't open the door like a normal person." Nathan said mockingly. "Shut up!" Natsu said annoyed.

"You both think I'm going to tell where Erigor is? Sorry, I guess you have to beat it out of me." The wizard fired off a shadow attack against the duo. Nathan dodged them with ease. Natsu on the other hand just blocked them. "So I get to knock you around and get the info I want, that's killing 2 birds with one stone. I'm getting all fired up." "Stay out of it firebreath! I have some unfinished business with him."

Before Natsu could say anything the wizard fired off more of his shadow magic. They both dodged with ease. "Are you even trying?" Nathan said mockingly. "Oh yeah take this!" The wizard fired off shadow snakes. Nathan cut each one's head that came towards him. Natsu on the other hand went full on fire magic. But he eliminated his share with one hit.

But just as what happened at Everlue, he overdid it. He slammed the wizard into the wall behind him. "Aww man, look what you made me do. I was trying not to mess up the whole place." Nathan rolled his eyes. "Oh really? Then what is that over there?" Nathan pointed with his thumb to the hallway filled with holes with doors placed behind them. "Shut up! I'm trying!" Natsu said annoyed. "Well sorry I had to take you down Diorama." "I told you it's Kageyama!"

"Let's skip the long conversation and get to the point. Where is Erigor?" Nathan wasn't willing to be near the fireball of idiocy for one more minute. Kage chuckled. "He's long gone you idiots." Nathan wasn't surprised. The villain always shout out orders to his goons, and then runs away like a coward. And that oaf can't even see the cliché. The thought was stopped by a familiar voice. Erza. Surprisingly she wanted that bastard alive. She jumped right at them and Nathan stood there petrified. But she skimmed past him and Natsu and slashed her sword into the wall. Both Nathan and Natsu was shaking with fear. "Just do it man, this chick is a real monster!" "I second that!" Nathan said while shaking nervously.

One angry look and he gave in. "Can you explain why we need…" Before Nathan could finish that sentence, a hand pierced Kage's chest. It was the goon that ran away. Nathan looked at it with shock. He came out of nowhere and he killed his own guildmate. What kind of man would kill his own ally? A scared one or a selfish one, either way they are both pathetic. The goon even was terrified.

Natsu just stared blankly at the wall. No emotion and not a move. And then he went full fire. "(3…..2….1)" Nathan's countdown was just on the spot. Natsu had smashed the wall like it was made of cardboard. And then things just got dumb. "(And here I thought Erza was normal.)" Nathan sighted.

* * *

"Gah!" This was Nathan's 10th attempt at cutting the tornado that surrounded the train station. "Dammit! It's no use, the wind regroups faster than my sword can cut." Natsu didn't look exactly happy for that answer. The most logical thing to do is to wait until a solution comes to mind. But then again it's Natsu. He punched it with his fire fists, only to get shocked again and again. "It's no use firebreath! Unless you want to become toasted." He ignored the words and continued to punch at the wind barrier in frustration. Erza tried to awake Kage desperately. But other then that there was a comedy show right in front of him. Heck even Lucy just watches and she likes him. Oh wait now she is pulling him out.

But it was hopeless. The only way out is currently unconscious and most likely will die, and all of us can't even break through the tornado that is spinning around this station. It was just frustrating. "Ahh!" Nathan was startled by Natsu's shouting. "We could use your spirits!" Nathan facepalmed. The stupidity level is sky high. His plan was simple. Get transported by the spirits. Nathan had met one celestial spirit wizard on a job long ago. Oh the frustration Nathan felt once he started talking about them. But he got out of it alive with some blood slowly flowing out of his ears from time to time. Thank god for magic. But he had the basics and going into the celestial spirit world is very wrong. Nathan had even experienced it himself. He wasn't able to breathe and he couldn't see anything.

But Lucy easily managed to convince him. But then again it's Natsu. That idiot couldn't understand the first explanation so Lucy had to simplify it for him. And then there was another scream. Nathan jumped in surprise. It was that blasted talking cat's fault. Nathan listened in on what he had to say. Appatently he was shouting because he remembered something. And it was to give Lucy the golden key Everlue owned. The cat told the story of why he had it and Nathan was a little surprised. Who in their right mind would allow that cat to take care of their key? Blah blah blah long story short we got out.

The second Nathan was on the other side he sprinted. "(Erigor… What in hell are you thinking about?)" He sprinted as fast as his feet could carry him.

* * *

"There!" Nathan spotted Erigor in the horizon flying towards Clover. "Now to get his attention." Nathan sprinted faster than usual. "(If I can reach him before…. What the heck is that?)" Nathan looked up in the sky and saw a flying Natsu that flew past him. "Are you kidding me!?" Nathan's frustration had reached a maximum. 3 times this day he have bumped into that bumbling fool. It is if he's cursed or something. To Nathan's surprise he managed hit Erigor. Natsu landed on his feet. Nathan stopped right by him. "Are you doing this on purpose?" Nathan said annoyed. "You again. Can't you see I'm busy with Erigor?" "You defeat Erigor? Don't make me laugh. Your fires are going to get blown out like a candle." "Oh yeah? What ae you going to do? Swipe him with your knife?" Before it escalated into two boys yelling at each other Erigor steped in. "You again." Both of the brainless dummies turned around. "Two little fairy flies. What are you doing here?" Nathan pulled out his sword from his back. Natsu started making some flames. "That's easy, we're not going to let you pass."


	6. Chapter 6:Fire and Steel VS Wind

So this was it. Erigor vs Natsu and Nathan. Fire and steel vs wind. Nathan would have preferred it if that fireball came later but what's done is done. "I'm gonna burn you and that stupid flute off your's to a crisp!" Nathan rolled his eyes. Natsu have said threats like that since the beginning and the only thing you get out of it are broken walls. That station is really going to hurt his paycheck. "So you can break through my wind barrier. You little flies can be such a nuisance. Now get out of my way or else." Erigor fired off a simple wind spell that made the wind blow harsh. Nathan covered his face with his cloak. "( _Alright now to jump over him_.)" Nathan jumped over the wind with ease with Natsu jumping seconds later. Still Natsu's flames got to Erigor before he did and landed the first strike. "(Dammit.)" Nathan thought to himself. It was easily countered though. "That scythe is more agile then i though. If he can block Natsu's fire fists i have to step up my level." Nathan murmured to himself. "What are you doing up there you coward come down here and fight!" "You could use a t-shirt for up there. Or Natsu can heat you up." He would say the same thing to that Gray guy once Nathan sees him. "Don't get so cocky flies!" He launched storm bringer. The spell made a tornado pop out of thin air. Nathan knew he was to late to save Natsu so he plunged his sword into the ground. And more importantly why bother? The firebreath flew away and fell down the ravine while Nathan smiled. "( _Serves him right for eating my 100 000 jewel fish_ )!" Nathan thought to himself.

The tornado gave up after some seconds. Nathan pulled his sword out from the ground and stood up. "One fly left all alone. Get lost or i'm going to blow you away." Erigor said and had that same look as to when he threathen Natsu and Nathan. "Can't recognize an old associate?" Erigor laughed a menacing laugh. "Why bother? The only thing i get of hiring men for jewels is bought loyalty." "Much like your men i suppose." Nathan charged towards the flying wizard with his sword ready to strike. Erigor parried it with his schythe. Nathan landed on the ground and jumped again. He swiped again and again with Erigor parring each strike. "You really don't recognize me?" Erigor just looked at Nathan with the same smug look. "Why would i? You're nothing more then a fly ready to be blown away." " _I should have burned that map the moment i got it_." Nathan thought to himself. Nathan ran on the tracks towards the flying villian. Erigor prepared to get his scythe out, but then Nathan did something unexpected. He disappeared.

"What!?" Erigor looked around in shock. And then he smiled that same smug smile. "Looks like that fly took to his wits and ran." He laughed a menacing laugh. "Behind you." Erigor turned in shock as Nathan punched his face. The hit threw him down onto the rails. Nathan fell down onto the rails with a smirk on his lips. Erigor stood up from the impact area and was looking angry.

"Lucky shot you fly! Now take this." Erigor fired off intense wind. "Again? And i thought the firebrain was stupid." Nathan plunged his sword into the ground again. The wind blew harshly but Nathan stood planted in the ground. "( _Here he comes_.)" Nathan quickly turned around and parried the incoming scythe. "What!?" "My own trick. You disappoint me Erigor." Nathan landed on the ground again. "I saw that one coming from a mile. Do you really think that i'm that stupid?" Erigor was still floating around only now he was frustrated. "Ready to give up?" Nathan said arrogantly with a smirk. "I'm not going to lose to some guild fly!" He stretched his arms to the side and clapped a mighty gust while shouting "Magic wind palm!" The clap fired off a massive wind gust that exploded once it hit the concrete. The impact of the spell knocked some stones below Nathan. "( _Oh crap_!)" The pieces were long gone before Nathan could jump from one of them. He stretched out his right hand and tried to get hold of the edge. He luckily managed to get hold of the edge and held the sword tightly in the left hand. "( _Too close! A little further down and i would turn into a mushy pancake. I gotta pay more attencion to this guy_.)" He pulled himself up and brushed some dust off his armor.

When the dust settled Erigor was smirking in the air. "That was only a portion of my power. Ready to give up?" "Sheesh, first moves and now lines? Can't you make up your own stuff? Whatever. I am gonna wipe that smirk off you face though." Suddenly a massive fire sprout came up in the air. "( _Bout time he got up_.)" The fire formed itself into a hand and pulled itself up and at the end was Natsu. Nathan could hear the cat shouting his name in relief. The firebrain was smiling greatly and clinching one of his fists. "You must be pretty warm up there half naked. Want me to warm you up?" Nathan chuckled. "Blood is warm as well. Want me to make some cuts?" Nathan could see the cat's expression. The joke was lame on very high levels. "Whatever you get the point!" Nathan shouted out. "Your flames are powerless against me!" "Oh yeah we see about that! Natsu blew in air until he looked like a balloon and put his fists together in front off his mouth and blew fire. Erigor fired off another blowing wind spell. Nathan used the spells colliding to charge at Erigor with his sword trailing behind him. "What you saw was nothing, get ready to take this! Furious slash!" Nathan swung his sword at speeds not even the trained eye could see. The finish was leaving a glowing yellow N that was in front of Erigor's chest. Erigor's expression was full of surprise. "Boom." The N exploded in a flashy explosion. Erigor was shot down on the railings with dust flowing around him when he crashed.

He stood up from the little crater that was left on the railings. "Although your powers are all remarkable i'm afraid your powers are still no match for me! Enough of this cat and mouse chase! It's time to get serious." "So you're holding back? That's great! I thought you would be dead meat in 5 minutes or so." Nathan's comment made Erigor smile menaingly. "You flies haven't seen anything yet." "Ready to kick his butt?" Natsu said arrogantly. "Ready when you are." Nathan said grinning. "WIND MAIL!" The scythe began to spin creating a barrier made of wind surrounding Erigor. The intense wind blew the red scarf tied around his head right off Nathan's hair. "Here i come." Erigor flew towards the duo of flies. Nathan charged at him with the sword ready to strike. Natsu was beside him with a burning fist flying towards Erigor. It was close now very close. Then he stroke. "( _What the_!?)" The sword was being pushed away by the powerful wind. Nathan was blown down to the ground with Natsu following shortly after. "What's the matter? Can't handle the breeze?" Erigor said smugly. "You coward! You just had to wrap yourself in a wind barrier!" "Well what did you expect? A villan who is fighting fair? And i thought i was deluded." Nathan said annoyed. Natsu just breezed it off and launched another attack. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" The flame looked strong and Nathan thought it could burst right through that wind barrier. And then it blew out like a candle. Nathan had a sweat drop expression. "( _Well that was unexpected.)_ " All that hype and that thing couldn't even get close.

"Just as i suspected. You're completely helpless without your flames. Looks like i have the upper hand!" Erigor said loudly. "( _And here we go again_.)" Nathan could taste the arroganse as is it was being pushed right down his throat. The last time this happaned was when a dark guild master defeated the whole team of mercs. Nathan was the only one standing and the master was laughing it up. He wasn't laughing the moment Nathan took things seriously. Erigor's wind armor began to blow outwards stronger. Nathan held his sword tight and took his stance with the sword pointing forward.

"Okay enough fooling around. It's time to get serious." Nathan ran at incredible speed to get enough momentum to slice through the barrier. The only thing Erigor did was chuckle. The sword was blown away before it was close. The wind had become even intensive. Now it could probably blow away mountains. Nathan came rolling backwards until he crashed into Natsu's legs. Natsu fell down and the duo rolled a little further until they stopped. "Hey, watch where you are rolling!" Natsu said fiercely. "Who are you to talk? You get blown away like a leaf too!" Nathan said in the same tone. The braindead duo quickly got up on their feet. Erigor just floted around and laughed. "As much as i hate to say this, we got to work together to beat this guy." Nathan said calmly. "No way! I can beat this guy on my own!" "He could blow out your flames like a candle. What makes you think you have more chance then i do?" Natsu answered with a confident grin. Nathan answered back with a groan.

Natsu imidiately charged right at Erigor with a fire fist ready strike him. He got as far as half a meter before being blown away. And then he tried again and again and again and again and again. "( _I could really go for some popcorn_.)" Nathan thought to himself. Natsu's frustration only got bigger and bigger each time he punched. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" "Shut up!" "Suit yourself." The hits just kept going on and on. And by each hit, his flames just got hotter and hotter. It took it's while until Erigor started to see it Nathan's way. "This is pointless. I just end it in one blow."

"Emera beam!" 5 purple magic sircles floated in front of Erigor. The wind formed into a giant beam of wind being shot right at them. Nathan reacted quickly by positioning himself into a blocking stance. The wind blast powered through Nathan and continued on to Natsu and that cat. Once the dust lifted Nathan was completely vaporized while Natsu was lying there unconscious with the cat trying to wake him up. Erigor laughed.

"I'm surprised his body is still in one piece after that! Too bad for you the other one didn't even last. Once i play the melody of the lullaby for those old guild fools, they be joining you and your friend in your eternal rest. " Erigor's gloating made him too overconfident. He didn't even see the swipe in the back coming. "What!? How are you still alive?" Erigor said shocked. "Twice Erigor. You fell for this twice." Nathan still had that arrogant smile on his lips. The swipe had cut the wind mail. A giant cut was resting one the back. "Get ready to punch this guy firebreath!" Nathan shouted out. Natsu stood up and smirked just as arrogantly as Nathan. Erigor's reaction was priceless.

Natsu fired himself up to the big strike while Nathan made cuts in the wind mail. "( _How is this possible? They should be dead by now. That fly shouldn't even scratch my wind mail. Unless, they are some kind of monsters!_ )" Erigor though shocked. Nathan took a quick look at Natsu. That flame was gigantic going right up like an elevator. Nathan smiled that same smile just as three secounds ago. He contiued to slice the wind mail until there was almost nothing left. Erigor tried t blow Nathan away, but the damage had already been done. The wind turned into a gust, the gust turned into a breeze and so on.

The only thing left of the wind barrier was swirling around erigor in it's natural position but a lot weaker. "Fire it off Natsu!" The fire dragon sprinted quickly at Erigor. The shocked expression on Erigor's was just as priceless as ever. "FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" The attack hit right on the spot and sent Erigor flying. The battle was over. They won.

"About time we wrapped this up. I couldn't stand another minute of him babbling about that stupid flute." Natsu said relieved. He stretched his arms out as if he had finished a workout. "Way to go Natsu!" The cat shouted out. "Oh thank you Nathan. Without you my sparks wouldn't even penetrated the wind barrier." Nathan said sarcasticly. "Nobody likes a showoff." "Who are you to talk!? You blew Erigor out of the way in the biggest way possible. That's showing off." Nathan said. "Looks like someone is jealous." The cat said teasingly. "Two words cat: Shut it!" Nathan was grumpy enough. That strong wind had blown away one of his best head scarves.

"Now where's the flute?" Nathan asked rough. "How should i know? It is probably firewood by now." The firebrain smirked over his achievement. Nathan turned his head left and right slowly looking for the flute. It was nowhere to be found. It most likely would have fallen down that endless canyon. Nathan let out a sigh of relief. The further away he is from that thing is, the better. "Can you answer a quick question?" The voice belonged to Natsu. Nathan didn't turn around only uttered a single word. "No." The air surrounding Nathan suddenly became hotter. He turned around to see Natsu with both of his fists in flames. "I wasn't asking." Natsu had that scary look in his eyes. "Now tell me why did you work with Erigor?" Nathan groaned. "Are you that dense? I needed money firebrain! Natsu wasn't convinced. "What else?" Nathan was impressed he could even think of that option.

"1 000 000 jewels and some info." Nathan said calmly. It should throw him off if he knew the rewards. "1 000 000 jewels!? What did you do to get so much money?" Annnd he completely missed the mysterious thing that stands in plain sight. All i have to do is give him the answer. "All i did was reading a lot of books. I had to search through some banned ones if i remember correctly." Natsu had an thinking expression. He had his eyebrows raised and his eyes looking at Nathan with suspicion. "A map dumbskull. I drew a map. They paid me and i got them a map to where they could find lullaby" Natsu started to ease up. He lost that suspicious look in his eyes and started to look a little more friendly.

Natsu extinguished his flames. "Sorry for doubting you. You're not as bad as i though." Natsu said while smiling dorkish smile and scratched his backhead. Nathan wanted to cringe for that derpy look. He managed to hold back the cringe for now. The sound of an engine growling was coming closer. "That must be them." The car stopped and out came one Nathan least expected. Kage. "What is he doing here?" Nathan pointed directly at a bandaged Kage. "We helped him. Natsu carried him out of the hole don't you remember?" Lucy answered calmly. Apparently the others don't pay attention to Nathan. The second the hole was finished he ran out of giving himself a head start. But still that darn cat and dumbskull caught up with him. The mere thought of it annoyed him.

"I give it a minute before he turns on us." Nathan said calmly. Lucy didn't mind and just went on. "( _Ignored._ )" Nathan sighted. He didn't partake in the conversation that followed. Only staring down the ravine. ( _I hope that darn flute stays down ther_ e.)" The only thing that was distubing this peaceful silence was two babbling idiots. He was pressuring his hand on the shirt's sleeve. Then suddenly a big sound came to Nathan ears. Car tires screeching. He turned around to see Kage driving away in the distance. "Oh what do you know. He turned on us. Biiig shocker." Nathan said with extreme levels of sarcasm. The others just stood there with big shocked faces. Nathan kept his uncaring douche expression and kept his humongous laughter inside. Who didn't see this coming.

The others ran after him with a lot of anger. Nathan followed walking very slowly. "Hurry up! Didn't you run very fast moments ago?" Natsu shouted back as he ran. "Yes but it was you guys who mucked it up. As far as i'm concerned this is your problem." Nathan shouted back loudly. "Aren't you even going to help?" Lucy said loudly but it was quite weak due to the distance. "Nope." Nathan shouted loudly. He couldn't make out the last part due to the distanse but he could clearly see Natsu was quite annoyed by that sentence. The wild fire gave it all away. Nathan just looked as they ran away while he just walked slowly. "Looks i'm in a guild filled with suckers." Nathan sped up a little, just to make sure they're not too mad at him.

* * *

It was already nighttime when Nathan walked through thick woods. Clover wasn't that far ahead. Probably some meters left or something like that. Nathan even remebered a job he did there once. He couldn't remember the details but it was something about wiping out a local dark guild. Some random guild. They were so weak the name wasn't even worth remembering. Nathan thought and though. "(Was it _Bouden_ heim? _Hintern_ vald? Or was it _Bout_ er Cross?)" The name wasn't even in the brain. The only thing memorable from that guild was a guy that had a chin that was formed like a giant butt. It was even more hilarious that he had just eaten a chocolate cake they stole.

Suddenly an awful sound surrounded the area. It was like cats singing in choir and scratching a blackboard at the same time. "(OH GOD! THIS HURTS! WHY WOULD SOMEONE DO THIS?)" The awful sound just went on and on until it suddenly stopped. The sound worried Nathan a little. It must be quite the powerful spell to make his ears squirm. He ran again in a speed that wouldn't suck out all of his magic energy. And then he saw it. A giant monster that looked like a giant stump. Most likely it was a transformed Lullaby. And the firebrain along with the stripper was fighting it. He saw the cat and Lucy staring at the trio that attacked it.

"What did i miss?" Nathan asked the duo. "Oh you know. Giant monster flute. The regular things." The cat said calmly. "This guild sure gets around if this is considered a normal thing." Just as he said that Natsu hit the giant monster with a fire attack. "(Such waste)" That destruction was completely wasted on a complete idiot. And by the looks of it the monster looked like he was about to do something. That angry scream and the magic circle becoming bigger gave it away.

The sound sucked the life out of the plants and trees. "Look! All the plants are dying!" Lucy shouted out. "Lullaby is sucking the life out of them!" The cat said shortly after. "You don't say." Nathan said sarcastically. And then the awful sound came out again. Nathan covered his ears quickly and hoped for the best. It looked bad. If the things he learned about Lullaby was true, it's all over. And then it played. But all that came out was a whistling sound. Nathan pulled his head out of the hole he had dug in desperation and looked in shock.

"Where did the sound go!?" He looked at Lullaby who was just as shocked. It was hard to see but the neck of the giant wooden thing was covered in holes. "All this build up for this? Talk about going out with a whimper." "Yeah flutes are pretty lame to begin with." "I can see your reasoning. Come to think of it i haven't seen a flute in ages." "How is that even relevant?" The trio of Fairy tail wizard said in order.

The comments apparently made the giant flute angry. It kicked a perfectly innocent mountaintop in anger. "(Sheesh. Someone needs some anger management)" Nathan streched his arms out and yawned. This was getting boring. "Is it over yet?" Nathan asked with a clear tone of boredom. The giant explosion that came from a little glance from that monster took away the attencion. "(Oh whatever.)" Nathan stood up from the spot he sat down and quietly walked away. What reason was it to interfere with things that is clearly being handled. And by Nathan's guess that lizard is going to muck it up in 3...2...1. A giant explosion roared behind Nathan. By the looks of the small glimmers that is floating down Lullaby is defeated. Mere minutes after he could hear an angry crowd behind him. "(Yup, right on.)" Nathan put his hands on the back and walked worryless back to the guild hall.


	7. Chapter 7: The council

It was in the middle of the night and the streets were almost empty with the only lights being the moon. There could be heard clumsy footsteps going around with some occasional splashes. Metal shaking and groaning that sounds a tad bit familiar. It was Nathan walking around completely drunk. His vision was extremely blurry and he was staggering side to side and occasionally falls into the nearby river. He couldn't even remember where he was going. His line of thought wasn't at all in the right shape and he continued to stagger side to side until he saw a certain house that looked a tad bit familiar. Nathan couldn't remember why but he could swear he had seen it before. He walked closer to the house until he reached the door. It was locked. But it didn't matter as Nathan cut it into smithereens seconds later. There were a set of stair leading up to the second floor. Nathan walked up while bumping into the wall sometimes. He opened the door and looked inside. It was dark and he could hear a faint snoring sound. That was the break point for Nathan as he collapsed in the open doorway and fell asleep.

* * *

As morning came he was woken up by a female scream. It sounded angry. Nathan's eyes began to slowly open. He could hear some angry footsteps approaching him Moments after he felt a harsh kick in his head. The kick flung him from the doorway and into a wall. He landed softly due to there being a bed right below him. Nathan's eyes began to clear up. Then he saw a sight that wasn't much to behold. It was a furious Lucy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" That angry yell made Nathan quicken up a little. "Well good morning to you too." Nathan said in a grumpy tune. "GET OUT!" She kicked Nathan in the stomach. The hit made him fly across the room once again. The impact left a little crack on the wall. Nathan slowly gilded down the wall until he landed on his head. "Sheesh. Calm down a little." The comment didn't subdue the anger. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN HERE?" The tune was even angrier then before. "I was drunk as easy as that. What? You think I would want to stumble across you after that spirit of yours ruined my hairstyle." Nathan let off that arrogant smile. It wasn't exactly helping with the situation he was in.

Instead of lashing out enraged words she instead went on over to her desk and pulled forth her set of magical keys. Nathan quickly got on his feet. He stumbled a little but he stood ready. She was most likely going to summon that weirdo from the train station. Who else could she summon? But she didn't say open the gate of the cab but instead the bull. A giant bull wielding a gigantic axe now stood in the room. Nathans eyes widened at this beast. "(Holy Hell! This is going to be a tough one.)"

Nathan readied his sword ready for a fight. But then the most unlikely thing happened. "Good Moooorning miss Lucy. Looking good as ever." Nathan had a sweat drop expression. "What?" Nathan said blankly. This was the most bizarre thing Nathan had met on his journeys. "I should warn you. Taurus is the most powerful spirit I have a contract with." "That thing is the most powerful spirit in your hand?" Nathan wasn't exactly convinced by the bull's attire. "Get him!" Lucy yelled out to her giant bull. "What about a farewell smooch?" "Don't count on it!" Lucy yelled out.

The bull charged at Nathan. He was preparing to swing his giant axe at Nathan. The axe hit air and then the ground as Nathan was long gone. "Careful!" Lucy shrieked out. "You're going to destroy my house!" Nathan smirked. "You don't say?" Nathan jumped right at one of the walls and slashed it. The wall was left with an open hole that showed wood work that was slightly sliced. Lucy's horrified expression was worth the trouble. The wood wall was only left with a weak scar left by the sword. That wall was the thing that was least damaged in the whole apartment.

As Nathan stood there smiling over his achievement, he did not notice the giant bull that stood behind him. Nathan turned around with a smirk to see the bull staring down at him. "Oh crap" Just as Nathan said that the bull hit him with the axe. The hit's impact threw him out of the window missing the wall by a few inches and into the river. He swam up to see the angry expression of angry wet men. All Nathan could do was smile.'

* * *

"Urrghhh…." Nathan was walking to the guild hall with a hurting back. The wet men wasn't that happy that they got wet. They were carrying chemicals to a nearby alchemist and they were not supposed to get wet. And along came Nathan and mucked it up. Not only did he have to pay 300 000 jewels for the mess up. He had to move the rest of it. Without using his magic armor. Nathan groaned once again from back pain and walked slowly to the guild hall with a hunchback. When there Nathan heard a commotion right in front of the guild hall. The crowd of guild mates and people were covering what the commotion was about.

Natan pushed aside people until he could see what it was about. Nathan couldn't believe his eyes. The firebreath was really out of his mind. He was going to fight Erza. Back at the station he believed it was going to be normal fight until Nathan saw Erza's power for himself. Now he thinks it's suicide. But on the bright side he gets to see Natsu get pummeled. Nathan was smiling widely not hiding his glee at all. He was waiting for the moment it would begin.

The battle was about to begin when Erza magically requiped into an armor that he had never seen before. Nathan could hear some nearby people calling it the flame empress armor. "( _Flame empress armor? Sounds like that nutjob is in for something serious.)"_ From what Nathan could gather from nearby wizards the empress armor was halving the damage. Nathan peeked right back at the betting board to see the odds for Natsu lowering. 100-1. Nathan could only dream of what he could use that kind of win. A new rug so he could sleep comfortably in the streets and maybe a new piece of armor. "(That helmet…)" Nathan was still sore after the helmet he bought in Hargeon. 13 000 jewels right out of his pockets. The mere thought of it angered him.

The fight started with a boom. Nathan's eyes widened and he looked at them without twisting his head an inch. Nathan took a last look at the odds. "( _Well I'm already broke so why not?_ )" Nathan pushed people aside. Then he saw Lucy with that stripper. "( _Again? What is with my luck today_?)" Nathan used a little of his magic to skim past them undetected. Nathan took a look back at the ongoing fight. It was still intense. Both of them were lining up a fire attack. Right before they collided he heard a gong.

He looked at where the sound came from and the sight frightened him. It was one of the magic council's frog. Nathan tried to tip toe away from the frog's sight in case they were here for him. He tip toed out of the crowd and around the guild hall undetected. He sneaked around the corner of the guild. The other side was completely empty. "(Another day away from the council's short clutches.)"

Nathan smiled at his victory and walked victorious into the guild hall's back door. And inside stood three frogs. One on the left, one on the right and one in the middle. Nathan was ready to run out of there when he stopped harshly. Another frog stood there. "Thought you could sneak away mercenary?" The frog on the left said calmly. "You have committed countless crimes young man!" The frog on the said said loudly. Nathan just smiled that same arrogant smile as always and did his usual routine. "Well you got me. What did I do wrong this time?" Nathan said with a cocky tune. The frog in the middle rolled out a paragraph and said the following. "Nathan Ignar! You have been accused of working with numerus dark guilds. The council will hear you out in Era."

* * *

In a jailcell at Era a certain blue haired mercenary is becoming conscious. Nathan scratched his back head with one of his hands and groaned. "Damned frogs." He muttered to himself. Nathan stood up from the ground and looked around at his temporary home. The cell was windowless and small being only made up of grey stone bricks. A single bench stood in front of Nathan. The conditions were even worse than last time. Nathan sighted and laid down on the bench. He looked into the ceiling and thought about what had just happened.

As far as he could see it was the usual routine of the magic council's way of pulling out the weeds. Namely the independent wizard or otherwise known as mercs. So what if he helped some dark guilds. What are they gonna do about it? Hire some guild to do the work for them? It is not the first of poor decision making. The frogs had to drag him into the front. Everyone stared at Erza for a while as she was taken away but then someone had to yell out that they saw him. Everyone twisted their heads towards Nathan. The stares made Nathan petrified. He couldn't move an inch even when all of the frogs pushed him. And that's the last thing he remembered before everything went black.

Nathan smashed his fists harshly into the wall. The hit left a little crack. "Weak walls. Could probably run away." Nathan hit the wall again. This time there were even more cracks in the wall. _"(I don't know what they expected by throwing me in here if can just break the walls by knocking on them_.)" Nathan grabbed after his sword. It was gone. _"(And now I notice_?)" Nathan sighted and laid his hands back on his head. Nathan was just lying in his jail cell waiting for some shut eye. Staring at the roof his eyes slowly closed.

* * *

Author: Yeah sorry I had to cut it short. I cannot be able to write for a while so I just tidied it up quickly for now. But don't worry I be back with the rest of it and the galuna island arc.


End file.
